Story of the Wicked (A Story of Evil Parody Sonfic or Something)
WARNING: SOME SCENES MAY INCLUDE THE FOLLOWING: MILD VIOLENCE, ATTACK ON THE FEELS, ETC. (Based on the Vocaloid song series 'The Story of Evil', by Mothy-P) ''' The Story of Vanity the Wicked' '''Chapter One: The Son of Vanity the Wicked' ~.~ In a country known named 'Vanita' (also known as 'The Golden Country'), there lived a young prince (of only age fifteen) so mean, named Kingston Vanitien d'Renardio who ruled the kingdom in the country of Gold. Many furniture littierd his abode, and he had a maiden who's likeness showed named Carmelline Volpelia (who's surname was orinally the same as Kingston's). The young prince had a horse named Tiburón (who had fur as grey as ashes) and was a tyrannical one, always forcing the villagers of his kingdom with high taxes. Though he was tyrannical, his maiden still cared for him everyday and his favorite quote was: 'Oh, it's time for a snack'. Kingston was still a vain and mean prince, thinking only of himself and that meant that his own villagers would rebel against him, though he wasn't worried at all. One day, when Kingston was in the royal carriage for a ride in the Kingdom of Blue ('Único), a handsome man caught his attention. He fell in love with the 'Prince of Blue' (Real name: Takai) but was heartbroken when he saw that the 'love of his life' favored someone else, a blonde-haired girl with green eyes (who was named Nixie) who shone like an emerald, who was from the country of Green ('Candore'). Due to jealousy and wrath, the prince ordered to his maiden, "Make sure that country is badly stirred". ~.~ Many houses in the Country of Green were burnt to the ground, voices of shattered souls cried and the one that did the sin had so sympathy. The maiden with blonde hair was from that country so she was slain along with the other villagers of her country. The prince of Vanita laughed coldly, with a smug smile of bitterness on his face. His maiden, Carmelline, faced the ground with tears dripping down her cheek but she hid her face instead. When the Prince of Blue found out, he was enraged and heartbroken, so he hired the Dame of Red, a dirty-blonde-haired women who had been against the prince of Vanita ever since her love was put on the gullotine. The two devised a plan to take down the prince.. but what they didn't know that the maiden Carmelline listened. Carmelline ran back to the castle but she did not tell the prince. No, she would save him. ~.~ When the prince woke up, he heard yells of anger and revolt. He was assuming that it was just a revolt but when he clapped his hands, the servants didn't come. When the whole town surrounded the court, the servants ran, all except for one. The maid Carmelline opened her master's door with a blank expression. "What is going on Carmela?" the prince demanded. "Oh wait, it's just a revolt, nevermind." He said, answering his own question. The maid looked the other way, after a long minute of silence (with the two, not the towns people), the maiden finally answered."It is not a revolt. This, is a revolution."The prince was shocked with disabelief. "Hurry up, my prince. Here, take my clothes. I'll handle this." Carmelline quickly shoved a gold and black maid dress into King's hands and ran off. After a few minutes, King was (awkwardly) dressed in his maiden's clothes; Carmelline then came back, but not in her clothes, but in the prince's clothes. Kingston finally realized what his maiden was planning and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Don't worry, we're twins right? No one will know the difference." She said with a smile. She then put on her brave face and walked out of the prince's bedroom. ~.~ The 'prince' walked down to court to confront the townspeople. 'He' saw the Dame of Red in her white and red armor as always, with her gleaming silver blade at her side. The 'prince' spotted the prince from Único, with an angry and enraged expression. 'He' smiled as the dame pointed her blade at 'his' throat. Though there was blood coming out, 'he' did not feel any pain and said, "What a disrespectful person you are!" ~.~ The 'prince' sat bored in his 'cell'. 'He' was now captured and was to be punished at 3:00 and waited patiently for the time to come. As the church bells rang, they sounded rather lame to 'him' and the dame opened his cell. 'Kingston' didn't try to escape and walked out with chains attached to 'his' cuffs. As 'he' walked, 'he' saw the object that the dame would use for 'his' punishment... the gullotine. 'He' smiled bitterly and the dame said, "Sicko". When 'he' got on top of the wooden post, 'he' didn't look at the crowd and put 'his' head through the hole. Instead of apologizing or pleaing for forgiveness, 'he' said: "Oh, it's time for a snack." slash ~.~ Nowadays, the people of the Kingdom of Gold would talk about the 'Son of the Wicked' without a second thought. The 'Son of the Wicked' got what he sought, and the 'maiden' of his was nowhere to be seen. 'She' had just disappeared right after the execution. Chapter Two: The Maiden of Vanity the Wicked (Set in 1st POV) The prince of the Kingdom of Gold (Vanita) is my dear and kind twin brother. Though he is a prince, and I am his maiden/servant, I will always try to protect him, no matter what. ~.~ A long time ago, my brother and I were born. We were blessed with the sounds of ringings from the church bells and born under great expectations. When Kingston and I were thirtheen-year old, he and I were seperated from eachother for some selfish adult reason. I was left on the doorsteps of one of the houses of the Town of Red and was raised by the kind-hearted Rosheur Volpelia, a former royal guard of the castle of Vanita, who retired for a reason to be revealed later. As a kid, I grew up with Rosheur's foster daughter Lucille, who was a skilled swordswomen. When I was bored, and when 'papa' was busy, she would teach me sword-fighting but sometimes we would play a game of cards (which Lucille was greatly obsessed somewhat with). One day, when 'papa' was away, the minister of my former home place was looking for someone to serve my long-lost twin brother. I volenteered, much to the disappointment of Lucille. (WIP) (Kingston Fox belongs to Blue-Ribbonz, Takai Meowth belongs to Bigrika) Category:Piplupgirl123's Stories and Writing pieces Category:Fanfiction